Lauren Kovitch
by dAnScHeRrYlUv8o8
Summary: Rafe's twin sister Lauren comes to town as a doctor at GH. She quickly steals Ian's heart (I know, it's a little too soon after Eve's death, but what the hey?) Chapter 8's up!! READ AND REVEIW!
1. Lauren's 1st Episode

Disclaimer: I am not associated with ABC or anyone on Port Charles!!!!  
  
  
  
My Port Charles (only people who have been changed)  
  
Lauren (new character)- Doctor at GH, Rafe's twin sister, Alison's best friend, Ricky's ex, Ian's ex, Lucy's cousin, carried Ian's baby (miscarriage), slayer (like Rafe)  
  
Alison- Rafe's fiancée, Lauren's best friend, Jack's best friend, Livvie's arch-enemy, Elizabeth's daughter  
  
Rafe- Lauren's twin brother, Alison's fiancée, slayer, and Lucy's cousin  
  
Ricky- Lauren's ex, Gabby's brother, Jamal's best friend, drummer for Stephen Clay Experience  
  
Ian- Doctor at GH, Lauren's ex, Danny's dad  
  
Lucy- Married to Kevin, slayer, Lauren and Rafe's cousin, Ian's friend, Christina and Serena's mom  
  
FIRST EDPISODE WITH LAUREN!  
  
  
  
Lauren Kovitch pulled up into the parking lot of General Hospital in her teal convertible. She snatched her purse from the passenger's seat, turned off the car, and ran to the double doors of General Hospital. "Damn it! I'm gonna be late!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
Meanwhile at the front desk of the 6th floor of GH, Dr. Ian Thornhart looked at the blue sheet of paper on the bulletin board. "New Doctor!" it read. "Lauren Kovitch starts today." Ian said. Just that minute the elevator doors opened and a beautiful brunette walked onto the floor. The first thought that came to Ian's mind was "God, she's hot!" "H..hi," Ian managed to stammer. "Hi," Lauren said. "Are you Lauren?"  
  
"Yeah!" she answered. Ian held out his hand. Lauren shook it.  
  
"Have you had medical experience before?" Ian asked.  
  
"Yeah! I was a doctor in Florida for a year," Lauren answered.  
  
"Lauren?" a deep voice asked.  
  
Lauren spun around. "Rafe!!" she squealed. Lauren ran over to the blonde man and hugged him tight. "Hey Ian," Rafe said to Ian. Ian sort of waved. "Lauren's my twin." Ian nodded. Lauren exited from the embrace. "Well, I have to start," she said. She walked behind the front desk and typed something into the computer like she had been there for years.  
  
.::*::. .::*::. .::*::.  
  
  
  
Lauren was exhausted by the time her first shift was over (8:30). She had updated files, made some calls AND looked in on a surgery all in 6 hours. Lauren put her nametag in her locker, put on her coat, grabbed her purse, and headed towards the elevator. Ian stopped her. "I just got off, and you just got off, so I was wondering if you'd let me take you to dinner," he asked. "Sure." Lauren answered.  
  
Ian and Lauren went to the Port Charles Grill, which Ian claimed was one of the best places to eat in Port Charles. "So what brings you to Port Charles?" Ian asked.  
  
"Well, I guess to be close to the only family I have left, which is Rafe. My dad died about a year ago, and I was in a bad relationship," Lauren answered. "Call me a wimp, but I had to get away from it all."  
  
Ian nodded. "How old are you?" (That was the question that he was wondering all day)  
  
"I turned 27 a few months ago."  
  
"I have a son, you know."  
  
"Hmm. really?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a about a year. His name's Danny."  
  
"Cute. I love little kids."  
  
And I love you, Ian thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Stay tuned for scenes from the next Port Charles: Superstition ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rafe: You like my sister, don't you, Ian?  
  
Lauren: It's like the reason I'm here is for Ian. 


	2. Lauren's 2nd Episode

Disclaimer: I am not associated with ABC or anyone on Port Charles!!!!  
  
  
  
My Port Charles (only people who have been changed)  
  
Lauren (new character)- Doctor at GH, Rafe's twin sister, Alison's best friend, Ricky's ex, Ian's ex, Lucy's cousin, carried Ian's baby (miscarriage), slayer (like Rafe)  
  
Alison- Rafe's fiancée, Lauren's best friend, Jack's best friend, Livvie's arch-enemy, Elizabeth's daughter  
  
Rafe- Lauren's twin brother, Alison's fiancée, slayer, and Lucy's cousin  
  
Ricky- Lauren's ex, Gabby's brother, Jamal's best friend, drummer for Stephen Clay Experience  
  
Ian- Doctor at GH, Lauren's ex, Danny's dad  
  
Lucy- Married to Kevin, slayer, Lauren and Rafe's cousin, Ian's friend, Christina and Serena's mom  
  
SECOND EPISODE WITH LAUREN  
  
"Mmm. this looks good," Lauren said as her meal was placed in front of her.  
  
"So are you from Ireland? I can hear and accent," Lauren asked as she took a bite of her salad.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I came here when I was a little kid," Ian answered.  
  
Lauren nodded as her cell phone rang. "Hold on," she said to Ian. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?. Hi Lucy!!. Yeah, I'm at the Port Charles Grill. it was great.. yeah, the stupid people wanted the house to be 'spiritually ready' for the next person to live in it, they'll be out in a couple of days. ok. Bye!"  
  
Lauren put her cell phone back in her purse. "Was that Lucy?" Ian asked. "Yeah, she's my cousin," Lauren answered. "Lucky girl," Ian said. "We're good friends," he said.  
  
.::*::. .::*::. .::*::.  
  
"Lucy! I'm home!" Lauren joked as she walked in Lucy Coe-Collins front door. Lucy ran out and hugged Lauren. "Oh. I'm so glad you're here! OK, let me show you your room!" Lucy gushed. "But before that, I want to know who you were with at the Port Charles Grill," she demanded. "Some guy named Ian," Lauren answered.  
  
"Oh. Ian. his wife died a few months ago."  
  
"That's too bad. How?"  
  
"Car accident."  
  
"So where's my room?." Lauren asked. "Oh, it's just down the hall."  
  
.::*::. .::*::. .::*::.  
  
  
  
"Hey Ian," Rafe said as he sat across the table from Ian. "Hey," Ian answered. "So how was dinner, with my sister?" Rafe asked,  
  
"Huh? What?" Ian asked. He had been dazing off into space.  
  
"You like my sister?? Don't you, Ian??" Rafe accused.  
  
.::*::. .::*::. .::*::.  
  
Lucy and Lauren talked while straightening up Lauren's room, when Lauren suddenly cut Lucy off.  
  
"Lucy, you know how you said that Ian's wife died?"  
  
"Yeah.so?"  
  
"What if my dad sent me to Port Charles for Ian? It feels like I'm here for Ian!"  
  
.::*::. .::*::. .::*::. .::*::. .::*::. .::*::. Stayed tuned for scenes from the next Port Charles: Superstition .::*::. .::*::. .::*::. .::*::. .::*::. .::*::.  
  
Lauren: (to Allison) Allison? Is that you?  
  
Ian: God, what is it with this girl? She's taking my heart away! 


	3. Laurens 3rd Episode

Disclaimer: I am not associated with ABC or anyone on Port Charles!!!!  
  
  
  
My Port Charles (only people who have been changed)  
  
Lauren (new character)- Doctor at GH, Rafe's twin sister, Alison's best friend, Ricky's ex, Ian's ex, Lucy's cousin, carried Ian's baby (miscarriage), slayer (like Rafe)  
  
Alison- Rafe's fiancée, Lauren's best friend, Jack's best friend, Livvie's arch-enemy, Elizabeth's daughter  
  
Rafe- Lauren's twin brother, Alison's fiancée, slayer, and Lucy's cousin  
  
Ricky- Lauren's ex, Gabby's brother, Jamal's best friend, drummer for Stephen Clay Experience  
  
Ian- Doctor at GH, Lauren's ex, Danny's dad  
  
Lucy- Married to Kevin, slayer, Lauren and Rafe's cousin, Ian's friend, Christina and Serena's mom  
  
THIRD EPISODE WITH LAUREN  
  
  
  
Lauren's 2nd shift was over. She decided to go home, change, and then hit the mall or movies. But damn, she remembered that she had promised to meet Ian in the park. Well, she could at least go home and change.  
  
.::*::. .::*::. .::*::.  
  
  
  
Allison Barrington was watching TV, waiting for her boyfriend, Rafe, to come over. Little did she know that she'd be getting a surprise.  
  
.::*::. .::*::. .::*::.  
  
Lauren got out of her car ad walked towards the entrance to the park. "Lauren! Lauren!" Rafe yelled. "Hi!" Lauren said.  
  
"I have to bring you to meet my girlfriend," Rafe said.  
  
"OK." Lauren said. Before she could say "Rafe", she was grabbed by the hand and was forced to run. "She lives just down here," Rafe said.  
  
They got there quickly. Rafe rang the doorbell. "Rafe, is that you?" Alison asked. "Yeah, it's me! I have someone I want you to meet!" Rafe answered. They could hear footsteps and Alison opened the door. Lauren gasped.  
  
"Alison?? Is that you??"  
  
"Lauren?"  
  
"Oh My God!" the two women said at the same time. They both hugged.  
  
"Do you know each other?" Rafe asked.  
  
"Yes! We were best friends in High School!" Alison answered.  
  
"Look, as much I as I want to, I can't stay. I have to. be somewhere," Lauren said.  
  
"O.K," Alison said.  
  
"Call Lucy's house, I'm staying there for a few days," Lauren said. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Alison and Rafe said.  
  
Lauren walked off of the doorstep and headed towards the park.  
  
.::*::. .::*::. .::*::.  
  
"God, where the hell is she?" Ian asked himself. He kicked some leaves around while waiting. "God, what is with this girl? She's taking my heart away!" he said to himself. Little did he know that Lauren just heard what he said. "Ian?" she asked. Ian turned around, embarrassed. "Hi Lauren." he said.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Stay tuned for scenes from the next Port Charles: Superstition ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alison: I don't know what happened to us, I went to modeling school, she went to college, and we just forgot about each other!  
  
  
  
.*.  
  
Ian and Lauren kiss. 


	4. Lauren's 4th Episode

Disclaimer: I am not associated with ABC or anyone on Port Charles!!!!  
  
  
  
My Port Charles (only people who have been changed)  
  
Lauren (new character)- Doctor at GH, Rafe's twin sister, Alison's best friend, Ricky's ex, Ian's ex, Lucy's cousin, carried Ian's baby (miscarriage), slayer (like Rafe)  
  
Alison- Rafe's fiancée, Lauren's best friend, Jack's best friend, Livvie's arch-enemy, Elizabeth's daughter  
  
Rafe- Lauren's twin brother, Alison's fiancée, slayer, and Lucy's cousin  
  
Ricky- Lauren's ex, Gabby's brother, Jamal's best friend, drummer for Stephen Clay Experience  
  
Ian- Doctor at GH, Lauren's ex, Danny's dad  
  
Lucy- Married to Kevin, slayer, Lauren and Rafe's cousin, Ian's friend, Christina and Serena's mom  
  
FOURTH EPISODE WITH LAUREN  
  
  
  
"I'm taking your heart away?" Lauren asked Ian. Ian sighed and sat down on the bench. "Wow. I've heard a lot of things from guy's to get me to like them, but THAT was my favorite," Lauren said as she sat down next to Ian. Ian turned to her and smiled. She smiled back. Finally, there was too much chemistry to stop them from doing anything. They kissed.  
  
.::*::. .::*::. .::*::.  
  
"So how did you and my sister know each other?" Rafe asked Alison. "We were best friends in high school," Alison answered. She smiled. "I remember the seniors were given awards, Lauren was most likely to succeed and I was Most Likely to become Miss America."  
  
"And you haven't spoken since?."  
  
"Rafe, it's not like we wanted to ignore each other! I don't know went wrong. She went to college, and I went to modeling school, and we must have just. forgotten about each other. To tell you the truth, I regret the 8 years that we didn't speak to each other. Now we can make up for that lost time." Alison smiled again.  
  
  
  
.::*::. .::*::. .::*::.  
  
"Did we just kiss?" Ian asked Lauren. "Yeah. we did," Lauren answered. They kissed again. They kissed until a black-haired boy in his 20's walked in on them. "Whoa. sorry 'bout that!" he said  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Stayed tuned for scenes from the next Port Charles: Superstition ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lauren: OK, are we ready to go? Where's Rafe?  
  
Lucy: Oh My God, where is Rafe?  
  
(Rafe is sitting somewhere dying)  
  
.*.  
  
Alison: Livvie's accusing me of murder?! Lauren: (about Livvie) And we've found a winner for Bitch of the Year. 


	5. Lauren's 5th Episode

Disclaimer: I am not associated with ABC or anyone on Port Charles!!!!  
  
  
  
My Port Charles (only people who have been changed)  
  
Lauren (new character)- Doctor at GH, Rafe's twin sister, Alison's best friend, Ricky's ex, Ian's ex, Lucy's cousin, carried Ian's baby (miscarriage), slayer (like Rafe)  
  
Alison- Rafe's fiancée, Lauren's best friend, Jack's best friend, Livvie's arch-enemy, Elizabeth's daughter  
  
Rafe- Lauren's twin brother, Alison's fiancée, slayer, and Lucy's cousin  
  
Ricky- Lauren's ex, Gabby's brother, Jamal's best friend, drummer for Stephen Clay Experience  
  
Ian- Doctor at GH, Lauren's ex, Danny's dad  
  
Lucy- Married to Kevin, slayer, Lauren and Rafe's cousin, Ian's friend, Christina and Serena's mom  
  
FIFTH EPISODE WITH LAUREN  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Lauren asked the man. "I'm Ricky Garza," the man answered.  
  
"Oh! I know you! I was at a night club when your band played there!"  
  
"Were we good?"  
  
"No. But that's O.K!"  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Anytime. Well, I have to go... be somewhere. or something like that." Lauren kissed Ian. "Bye," she said and left the park.  
  
"God, you're annoying!" Ian said to Ricky. "I try."  
  
  
  
.::*::..::*::..::*::.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lauren walked into the front door of Lucy's house. She was barely able to sit down to watch some stupid re-run of 7th Heaven before Lucy ran into the room yelling, "We have to go! We have to go!"  
  
"Go where??" Lauren asked  
  
"You, Rafe, and me are having lunch! Did you forget?!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
"Well, you'd better get your ass off that couch!"  
  
Lauren stood up. "Let me just use the little girl's room and I'll be ready."  
  
"OK," Lucy replied. Lauren went to the bathroom and came out quickly. "OK, are we ready to go? Where's Rafe?"  
  
"Oh my God, where is Rafe?" Lucy exclaimed.  
  
ZOOM  
  
Rafe is dying.  
  
ZOOM BACK Lauren winces. "Aahh." she said while her eyes closed and her hand went to her head. "What?!" asked Lucy. Lauren is seeing Rafe dying. "Oh my God! We need to get to Rafe!" And she runs out the front door. Lucy runs after her.  
  
.::*::..::*::..::*::.  
  
Lucy and Lauren finally reach Rafe. They're just in time. "Rafe!!!!" Lauren shreiked. The two women ran over to him.  
  
"Rafe! You can't die! You can't die! Now that we're finally together, you have to stay here!" Lauren told him as she took his hand.  
  
"Lauren, it's OK, I'll come back. I wouldn't leave you and Alison alone," Rafe managed to say.  
  
A tear fell off of Lauren's cheek and landed on Rafe's shirt, making a stain. "I love you, Rafe." Lauren said as Rafe disappeared.  
  
.::*::..::*::..::*::.  
  
"I have to go tell Alison," Lauren said as she got out of her car. She had reached Alison's house after a lot of crying. "But how?" Lucy asked. "I mean, it's not everyday that you lose the love of your life." "But still, she has to know!"  
  
Lauren knocked on Alison's front door. Alison opened it, clearly upset. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Livvie's accusing me of murder," Alison said. "Well, we've found out award for Bitch of the Year," Lauren said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Stay Tuned for Scenes from the next Port Charles: Superstition ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lauren: (to Rafe) Rafe, what's the matter? Rafe: Do I know you? 


	6. Lauren's 6th Episode

Disclaimer: I am not associated with ABC or anyone on Port Charles!!!!  
  
  
  
BREAKTHROUGH!: Lauren was sent from Heaven to Earth to help Ian mourn and get over Eve, but was forced to stay on Earth until Rafe had his memory back. Lauren was told not to fall in love, which she did. So, Lauren could not go back to heaven unless it was her heart's deepest and truest desire.  
  
  
  
My Port Charles (only people who have been changed)  
  
Lauren (new character)- Doctor at GH, Rafe's twin sister, Alison's best friend, Ricky's ex, Ian's ex, Lucy's cousin, carried Ian's baby (miscarriage), slayer (like Rafe)  
  
Alison- Rafe's fiancée, Lauren's best friend, Jack's best friend, Livvie's arch-enemy, Elizabeth's daughter  
  
Rafe- Lauren's twin brother, Alison's fiancée, slayer, and Lucy's cousin  
  
Ricky- Lauren's ex, Gabby's brother, Jamal's best friend, drummer for Stephen Clay Experience  
  
Ian- Doctor at GH, Lauren's ex, Danny's dad  
  
Lucy- Married to Kevin, slayer, Lauren and Rafe's cousin, Ian's friend, Christina and Serena's mom  
  
SIXTH EPDISODE WITH LAUREN  
  
"Tell me about it," Alison said. "What did you guys come here to tell me?" "Oh nothing! We just stopped by to see you!" Lauren answered. She and Lucy started to turn. "You're lying," Alison said. Lauren spun around. "Am not!" "You are too. I remember that your nostrils flare whenever you lie." Lauren quickly covered her nose. "Just tell me why you came here."  
  
"Uh. Rafe died." Lauren quickly said. She then tried to examine her nose, with no success.  
  
"What are talking about I just talked to him 2 hours ago!"  
  
"I was with him when he died. He said that he'd come back, that he'd never leave to the two of us alone."  
  
Alison's knees started to shake. "Uh. let's sit down!" Lucy suggested. "Yeah. that would be a good idea right about now," Alison said. The three walked inside.  
  
|P|o|r|t|C|h|a|r|l|e|s|  
  
  
  
"He said, and I quote, don't worry, I'll come back, I wouldn't leave you and Alison alone," "Really?" Alison asked. "Really really." "I guess I shouldn't worry TOO much, then," Alison said. "Uh. I guess," Lauren said. "We'll leave you alone," Lucy said. Alison waved a non-energetic wave as Lucy and Lauren walked out the door. She sighed and sat down on the couch. It was only a matter of time before the tears came.  
  
|P|o|r|t|C|h|a|r|l|e|s|  
  
"Well, I guess that went well." Lauren said to herself. By that time, Lauren was really tired. So she dropped to the couch to take a nap. She had barely shut her eyes before she started to dream.  
  
Lauren was back up in heaven again. She was surrounded by nothing but white walls and white mist. Suddenly, Rafe walked next to her.  
  
"RAFE!" Lauren screamed. She jumped onto him in a hug.  
  
"Do I know you?" Rafe asked.  
  
"Stop joking around! Of course you do!" Lauren answered,  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure that I DON'T know you," Rafe answered. "But anyway, meet my wife." Then Livvie walked out and kissed Rafe.  
  
Lauren woke up suddenly. "No. that couldn't happen." Or could it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Stay tuned for scenes from the next Port Charles: Superstition *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
!ONE WEEK LATER!  
  
Ian: (to Lauren) I love you. 


	7. Lauren's 7th Episode

Disclaimer: I am not associated with ABC or anyone on Port Charles!!!!  
BREAKTHROUGH!: Lauren was sent from Heaven to Earth to help Ian mourn and get over Eve, but was forced to stay on Earth until Rafe had his memory back. Lauren was told not to fall in love, which she did. So, Lauren could not go back to heaven unless it was her heart's deepest and truest desire.  
My Port Charles (only people who have been changed)  
  
Lauren (new character)- Doctor at GH, Rafe's twin sister, Alison's best friend, Ricky's ex, Ian's ex, Lucy's cousin, carried Ian's baby (miscarriage), slayer (like Rafe)  
  
Alison- Lauren's best friend  
  
Rafe- Lauren's twin brother, Alison's fiancée, slayer, and Lucy's cousin  
  
Ricky- Lauren's ex  
  
Ian- Lauren's ex  
  
Lucy- Lauren and Rafe's cousin  
  
SEVENTH EPISODE WITH LAUREN  
!ONE WEEK LATER!  
"And here's two glasses of the finest champagne in the world, if I do say so myself," Ian said as she handed a glass of wine to Lauren, who took a sip. "Mmm. that is good." She and Ian put down their glasses and Ian took her hand. "Lauren, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," Ian said.  
  
"I'm listening," Lauren answered.  
  
"Well, I love you," Ian popped out.  
  
Lauren just sat there, thinking.  
  
"This is the part where you say something," Ian said after quite a silence.  
  
"Uh. I have to go," Lauren said as she got up.  
  
"What?! I just said that I loved you and you say that you have to go, without saying anything like 'I love you too' back!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ian!" Lauren said. She walked out the door and ran down the stairs.  
  
|P|o|r|t|C|h|a|r|l|e|s|  
Lauren sat on her couch, thinking of the past few weeks. She got a job. She met Ian. She met Alison again. Rafe died. She moved into her apartment. Oh yeah, AND Ian said that he loved her. If you scratch out the Rafe dying thing, most women would think that she had a perfect life. Of course, Lauren had the most un-perfect life in the world.  
  
You see, Lauren had been an angel for a number of years and was still not completely human as of right now, so obviously, she's Heaven's Merchandise. After Eve died, Ed sent Lauren down to Earth to help Ian mourn Eve. But Lauren had a special order. "Do NOT fall in love with Ian." Ed's words still ring in Lauren's ears today. She didn't want to, but Lauren slowly started to fall in love with him. Try as she might, the feeling could not be fought off. She thought that walking out on Ian would make him not love her, which would help her not love him. But it only made her miserable.  
  
Lauren sat there, praying that Ian would come to her house. "Daddy, PLEASE help me! If falling in love with Ian forbids me to come back to heaven, then so be it. Just PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me see Ian tonight!" she prayed out loud. She felt like bursting out in tears when the doorbell rang. She looked up to the ceiling and mouthed "Thank You!" She got up off of the couch and walked over to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Surprise! It was Ian.  
  
There were so many things that she wasn't prepared for. How would she tell him why she walked out on him? Would she lie? Would she avoid the subject (although there was about as big a chance of that happening than hell freezing over)? If she did tell a lie, and a good lie, what would happen after? Would Ian believe her?  
  
"Come on in," Lauren said. Ian walked in and Lauren shut the door. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at my house. But that's how I feel, and that feeling isn't going away any time soon!" Lauren walked over to him. "I love you too!" she said. "Then why." Ian started. He couldn't finish his sentence because Lauren kissed him, which turned into a major make-out session.  
  
|P|o|r|t|C|h|a|r|l|e|s|  
Ian and Lauren were still making out. Ian slightly pulled away. "Are you happy?" he asked Lauren. She nodded. "Then let me make you happier, let me make love to you," Ian said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Stay tuned for scenes for the next Port Charles: Superstition *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:::Lauren takes off her shirt::: 


	8. Lauren's 8th Episode

FF  
14  
S  
  
Wow. That question fell on Lauren like a ton of bricks. But you know what? She didn't care. She went back to kissing Ian and started to un-button his shirt. After it was fully un-buttoned, Lauren took it off and it fell to the floor, already forgotten. Now it was her turn. She took off her shirt. Then she pulled Ian onto the couch, where he un-did her bra.  
  
|P|o|r|t|C|h|a|r|l|e|s|  
  
Even thought it wasn't the most polite thing to do, Ed and Rafe were watching Lauren and Ian on the big screen in heaven. "Your sister's in trouble." Ed said.  
  
"But why can't she come back?" Rafe asked. "I mean, isn't there a way that we can make Ian forget about Lauren?"  
  
"Yes, we probably could, but then he'd still be mourning Eve, then we'd have to send another angel down, then when she comes back, he'll be mourning Eve again, and the whole process starts over again."  
  
"Well let's say that Ian loved Lauren, but the feeling wasn't mutual. What would happen when Lauren comes back home?"  
  
"You know, that's a very good question. But I don't have an answer to that right now." Ed walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rafe asked.  
  
"I have to get ready to go down to Earth. Then when I get back, I have to block Lauren from getting to heaven." Ed left.  
  
"That's it, I have to get back. For Lauren and for Alison. Nothing's going to stop me," Rafe said.  
  
~*~*Stay tuned for scenes from the next Port Charles: Superstition*~*~ Ian: Let's get away from here.  
  
Notes: Sorry that this chapter was so short!! Tell me what you think, that way I can see if I have to spice it up! 


End file.
